


Our secret~

by LunaCrescentia



Category: Ready Player One - Ernest Cline
Genre: A bit of a praise kink, Anal Sex, Cock-Blocking, Gay, Gay in the 80’s, Halliday has an impressive girth according to Og, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I don’t want the cock, I have this headcannon and I thought eh no one else will do it, Im shit at writing sin, M/M, No one says that, Pining, Pre-Oasis Halliday, Pre-Oasis Kira, Pre-Oasis Og, Probably gonna be smut idk yet, SO, SO GAY, Secret Relationship, Smut, The cock blocker gets the cock, and I am why we can’t have nice things, blursed, except for me, so much gay, thats why I don’t cock block people, wait, you know what they say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCrescentia/pseuds/LunaCrescentia
Summary: James Halliday is gay for Og. I have this head canon he was never in love with Kira in the first place, and kept trying to cockblock Og not because he was jealous of Og- no, of course not. He was jealous of Kira, this gay man.
Relationships: Anorak | James Halliday/Great and Powerful Og | Ogden Morrow, James Halliday/Ogden Morrow
Kudos: 1





	1. Our beginning

**Author's Note:**

> *the camera starts*  
> *Cough cough* Oh, we’re recording? Good! Welcome to my blursed fic. I hope you enjoy my sinful gayness. Goodbye.  
> Og.  
> Og. OG TURN OFF THE FUCKING CAMERA.  
> No, James. I want you to say it.  
> F-Fuck you!  
> Say it~  
> I love you, Og. *rolls eyes*  
> *chuckles* love you to my rosebud~  
> *the camera turns off*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Halliday is gay for Og. I have this head canon he was never in love with Kira in the first place, and kept trying to cockblock Og not because he was jealous of Og- no, of course not. He was jealous of Kira, this gay man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *the camera starts*  
> *Cough cough* Oh, we’re recording? Good! Welcome to my blursed fic. I hope you enjoy my sinful gayness. Goodbye.  
> Og.  
> Og. OG TURN OFF THE FUCKING CAMERA.  
> No, James. I want you to say it.  
> F-Fuck you!  
> Say it~  
> I love you, Og. *rolls eyes*  
> *chuckles* love you to my rosebud~  
> *the camera turns off*

‘Fuck, my gayness is showing.’ His mind whispered, as he stared at his best friend. He shouldn’t feel this way about the other, he knew. But he _loved_ him. He loved him _so much_. He could barely contain it. He wanted to kiss him every second of every day, and Og was always in the back of his mind (I don’t remember what Og looked like so I’m writing what I assume he looks like. And yes I’ve read the book.)

His dark brown locks, that he wished he could run his fingers through as Og rested against him. His green-gray eyes, that he could loose himself in for months. His jokes about them getting married one day (Quibli, anyone?) that never failed to set his heart aflame. His laugh, which never failed to send Halliday into joyous giggles.

His friends always teased Og and him about being gay for each other, and Og always laughed and said “we’re not gay, we’re just really close friends!” While Halliday shifted uncomfortably in the background, shame burning across his face. They didn’t know how right they were. At least about Halliday. He wasn’t sure about Og. Og caught him staring, and sent him a grin, before his eyes focused on something behind Jim. He twisted around to see what his one true love was staring at.

It was a girl. _Of. Course._ Of course it was a girl. Of course Og would never love him. The girl was playing Sega Ninja, and pretty well. “She’s pretty, huh?” He chuckled out, making himself sound cheerful and upbeat, as he always did around Og, despite how his heart was shattering “not as good-looking as-“ Og cut himself off, biting his tongue.

Curiosity bloomed in his soul. Og had confessed that he had a crush on one of his closest friends, and Halliday had been wondering who it was since then. And definitely not to murder them in cold blood, no, definitely not. Totally just to be a wingman, and also totally not to cock-block Og at every opportunity. No, absolutely not. He would never go that low. “not as good looking as...?” He asked, smirking.   
  
“N-Never mind!” Og seemed flustered at that “you know what? I’m gonna go t-talk to her!” “Wait we’re still-“ he yelped, but Og was already gone. “Playing...” he sighed, turning back to his game. He quickly lost all of his lives and walked over to the crowd, which had formed earlier.

“You just beat the _hardest_ game in this whole place on a _single quarter!_ That’s really impressive, Kira!” “I had a _lot_ of practice.” The girl- Kira?- laughed out sheepishly. _Oh no_. She had a London accent. Og was hot for London accents. He had told Halliday this in confidence, and after that Halliday had started ‘jokingly’ trying to have a London accent, until Og asked him to stop. He had stopped immediately, not wanting to make Og uncomfortable. It quickly got to the point where they were pseudo flirting with each other, and that’s when Halliday couldn’t take it anymore.

“HeyOgIusedupallmyquartersanditstimetogohomebyemisswhatsyournamewegottagobyenicetomeetyou-“ he said quickly, grabbing Og by his wrist- the person in question let out a startled yelp- and basically dragging him back out of there. Og was silent as he stared at Halliday

“James, did you just cock-block me?” Og laughed out. They were staying in Og’s house, on Og’s bed, together, ever since Halliday’s parents had been arrested for child abuse. Halliday couldn’t help but feel very relieved that Og didn’t hate him now. He nodded, trying not to giggle. And of course, failing miserably.

“Why though?” He laughed even harder “I-I- I’ll tell you when we get home.” He laughed out, his face flushing. He loved Og’s laugh. It was the most magical thing. The only thing that made him happier than Og’s laugh, was Og himself. He could barely remember what life was like without him. All he knew about his life before meeting Og, was that it had been misery. Every day he spent with Og got better and better- every second, he fell deeper for Og. He absolutely loved Og, with everything he was, and everything he ever would be.

He and Og walked back to the Morrows house, talking about anything and everything. Laughing, smiling. Everything. Whenever they finally got to Og’s bedroom, he started shifting uncomfortably, as Og watched him. “So uhh- why did you cock-block me? You don’t _have_ to answer if you don’t want to, just so you know. I’m just... curious.”

“It’s not because I like her...” he said softly, shyly. He seemed to be getting shyer every moment, which Og found absolutely adorable. “It’s because I... I... I-I... fuck it, I l-like you.” He laughed, smiling sadly “you probably think I’m disgusting, don’t you? I’ll just g-“

“Halliday, I- I- well, actions speak louder than words.” He chuckled, taking a step toward the genius in front of him. The painfully shy, awkward, funny, handsome, shy genius before him that he had fallen for so hard. That he had loved since the day they met.

He took Hallidays hands in his own, staring deep into his dark brown eyes. “Halliday, you are the smartest, most adorable, kindest, socially awkward person I’ve ever met. And I love _you_ for it. I love _you_ so _fucking much_. I _love_ you. You’re so _amazing_ , I...” he trailed off, his lips meeting Hallidays. The other threw his arms around his neck, kissing him back passionately. 

They let out soft noises against each other’s lips, as they stumbled over to the bed, Og flipping Halliday over onto the bed. They planted against the others lips, only separating for breath. This had taken a _very_ heated turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smorkity Smork Smork you have to wait for the next chapter for the 🥯🍆😩


	2. Oh they fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Morrows are out for the day on a business trip. Convenient for the amount of sound they’re gonna be making, right? Also Og keeps lube in his drawer. Again, convenient! And also neither Og nor Halliday has any STDs. Lucky bastards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, this is my second story without any non-con elements.  
> Another fun fact, I use Halliday instead of his first name because he has the same first name as my little bro and it feels REALLY WEIRD TO WRITE HIS NAME IN A SIN FIC

“Halliday, I _love you_ so _much_...” he said softly, smiling down at him, about to shower him with more praise. And then he spotted the _desperately_ horny expression on the other’s- no, _his_ other’s - _Nobody else_ could have him. _Ever_. He was to _amazing_ for this world- face, and he chuckled, a bulge growing in his own pants at the sight. “P-please Og, I need you- I love you~ Please~” Halliday panted out. “Anything for my prince~” Og chuckled against his hot lips (homo hot lips, anyone get the reference?) 

He smirked as he kissed up his neck, causing Halliday to let out soft, pleasured noises that made him shiver. He had never dared hope he would be able to hear those noises coming out of _Halliday_ , but here he was. The most _amazing_ man that he had _ever_ met was under him, moaning with so much lust and love in his voice. He trailed his tongue across his neck slowly, drinking in the noises he made “hhnngh~!” Halliday gasped out, laying his hand onto the back of Og’s head. “S-So good~“ he panted out

He smirked against his neck, leaving little nicks and hickeys, so that everybody knew he belonged to Og. And Og alone. Nobody else could ever have him. He drank all of the sounds Halliday let out, and then he felt Halliday tugging at his shirt, obviously trying to take it off. Og happily obliged, slipping his and Hallidays shirts off, throwing them into a corner of the room. 

He was mesmerized. His eyes glazed over him. He was much fitter than he had excepted. All he currently wanted, was to make sure all of their neighbors knew Halliday was his. He began to toy with his nipples, drawing louder moans out of Halliday. “F-Fuck~! Og~!” He moaned out, blushing. “Og _pleasE_ ~” he gasped out. “M-Mo _re_ ~!”

“Anything for you, my _rosebud_ ~” he brought his mouth down to suck on one of his hard nipples, one of his hands toying with the other nipple. His remaining hand went down to palm the bulge in Hallidays pants, smirking as Hallidays back arched with his every move. “You like this, don’t you~?” He smirked, as Halliday nodded desperately. “F- _Fuck_ ~! Ple _AHHH_ ~!” He was cut off by the loudest moan yet, as Og slipped his hand into Hallidays pants, now giving Hallidays impressive girth a handjob. His phone went off, showing that someone had texted him, but he didn’t care. He would’ve cared if he had seen what the message said, and who had sent it. 

‘Hey! We’re coming over for our weekly DND meeting today! See you there!’ 

Halliday and him quickly shed their pants and boxers, and now they were naked. He got an idea, and wrapped his hands around both of their cocks at once. Both he and Halliday let out guttural moans, as he moved his hands up and down their cocks. They both quickly came to their undoing, Halliday cumming first, of course, with the stimulation he had already received. He stood up shakily as Halliday panted, slowly coming down from his high (or cumming down from his high ehhhhh? _Ehhh_?)

He rummaged around in his drawer, soon finding the lube he hid from his parents under his clothes. He then stumbled back over to the bed, giving him the lube “d-depending on who of us is getting fucked here, you’re either gonna have stretch you out or coat your dick in lube after watching me stretch myself o-out-“ he said, blushing. He smirked “why can’t I stretch you out, Og~?” He whispered seductively, causing Og to shiver.

(Oops my finger slipped well have some dom Halliday-)

Og blushed and nodded, suddenly feeling very submissive. He dipped his finger in the lube, trailing his now cold hand over Og’s sensitive asshole, causing a gasp of pleasure to escape him. His hands tightened on Hallidays back, causing the other to smirk down at him. He felt the other slip his fingers into his sensitive asshole, which felt _fucking amazing_ , causing his back to arch “a-ahhh~! H-Halliday~!” He moaned out

“Yes~?” The dominant asked “p-please~! _Fuck_ ~! I-I _need_ -~” he gasped, panting. The other knew what he meant, and started thrusting his fingers inside of him, leaning down and claiming Og’s lips in his own. “H-Halliday~!” He moaned into the kiss. “B-Babe~!” He moaned, throwing his arms around his neck. “H-haah~ _haah_ ~ _ple_ ase~! M _ore_ ~!” At his verbal command, Halliday slipped two _more_ fingers in, spreading his asshole wider.

He was a moaning _mess_ under Halliday. Hallidays seductive, deep, loving voice made him fucking melt, his eyes rolling back in his skull. He was so _close,_ fuck _._ He was Hallidays as much as Halliday was his, and that was proven by how easily they both subbed under each other.

“H-Halliday I’m c- _AHH_ ~!” He moaned out, cum shooting out of his rock hard cock. He smirked “you think you’re ready~?” He chuckled smugly. Og nodded, blushing. Halliday got some more lube out, coating his cock in it. He slid in, and it felt _so fucking good_ , he _almost_ came again just from that. But he didn’t. His legs wrapped around his waist, and he moaned, throwing his head back. His tongue lolled out of his mouth, his back arching. He wore a blissed out expression as his best friend fucked him _hard_.

Their moans escaped their mouths, as they reached their second- and in Og’s case, _third_ orgasm of the night. He _absolutely_ loved _him_ , and loved _this_. _Everything_ about this felt so _amazing_ , _**fuck**_. 

“Oh _FUCK YES_ ~! HALLIDAY~!” He moaned out, cumming all over his stomach. He felt the other let out a guttural moan in his ear, and he felt his ass _filled_ with a warm substance, which he figured out a few seconds later that it was his cum. Another moan escaped his mouth, and he moved his hands so he could kiss Halliday again as Halliday pulled out. They snuggled together on the bed, and than heard the door opening. They scrambled to get their clothes on, and they seemed like they were asleep under the covers whenever their friends came in. 

“OI! Wake up! We just met this awesome girl, I think you two will like her!” “Noooo _I’m gay_ shut _up_.” Og whined sleepily. They were all shocked, but than Og began snoring. Halliday couldn’t stop himself from smiling softly in his ‘sleep’. His boyfriend was so adorable. They shrugged, and then they walked out “I guess we’ll introduce them tomorrow.” “I have a feeling Og will end up married to her one day guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Og got the 🍆👌


	3. Kira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the (future) cannon bride, all dressed in having a unreciprocated crush on her canon husbannddd

“Hello, nice to see you again, Kira!” He said, grinning. Their friends seemed surprised that they knew the girl with dark blonde hair and mirror glasses. Halliday was currently clinging to Og’s side- nothing new there, except for one of his hands had ‘accidentally’ slid down and was now touching his ass. “Oh my god you’re even sexier than when I saw you yesterday-“ Kira yelped. “How is that possible?!” 

Og blinked, and Halliday sent a glare her way, somehow managing to hold Og tighter. Kira sent a puzzled frown Hallidays way. Then realization flashed through her eyes “oh!” She smiled “aww, you two are best friends and you think I’m gonna take Og away from you, don’t you?”

“No I’m _gay_.” Halliday growled, and Kira blinked. Og, on the other hand, _burst out_ laughing “pfft! _Babe_ , we weren’t supposed to tell them yet!” “Oh. Right.”

~magic back in time so Halliday never said that~

* * *

He nodded, trying not to cringe at the idea of being just friends with Og. He hated that idea. After last night, something was screaming at him that they would be together forever. “You know, originally whenever you cock-blocked Og, I thought _you_ had a _crush_ on _me_!”

Halliday couldn’t stop the words that left his mouth after that. The idea of liking a girl? It disgusted him to no end. Boys were definitely for him. Or one boy in particular. Ogden Morrow. His _best friend_ , his _forever_. The person who had saved his life from his abusive parents. “Ew. _Liking_ a _girl_? Ew.”

Kira laughed, assuming he was joking. And so did the rest of his friends, thankfully, because 1980 was a homophobic period in history, like everything before Obama became president. But hey, their gayness will live on forever, so shut up. Og glanced down at Halliday, his face a bit dusted with the pinkish-red color of his blush.

He tried not to stiffen whenever Halliday squeezed his ass while nobody was watching, in a way that basically screamed ‘you’re mine, got it?’ And he gave a little nod in return, his face red. Nobody else could fluster Og like James Donovan Halliday. Halliday and Og, of course sat together, as usual, and Kira sat on the other side of Og from Halliday, trying to flirt with him.

It was painfully obvious that Og was pretty distracted by something the whole time. He had to snap his eyes away from Halliday every time somebody made a choice, and had to ask them, embarrassed, to repeat what they had said. It was getting annoying, and everybody thought he was distracted by Kira’s flirting.

“Kira, can you please stop flirting with Og so he can focus on being the dungeon master?” One of them, a boy with dark purple hair (don’t ask me how) and royal blue eyes asked. His name was Lunar, and he was pretty irritable. Except when it came to his best friend, Cross (yes I just did that.). He rarely got irratated by him, for whatever reason ( _gay_ , that’s why.)

“Oh, uhh- sure, but he’s so fucking hot~!” Og shifted uncomfortably “Kira, I have to agree with him. I don’t like it when people flirt with me. Even cute girls with awesome glasses.” _Espically cute **girls** with pretty glasses. I only like handsome boys with horn-rimmed eyeglasses. _He wasn’t distracted by Kira, though, he was distracted by _FINGERRRR IN HIS ASS_. Halliday was now finger fucking his ass to make sure Og knew who he belonged to. He bit his lip, stiffening slightly.

He tapped his thigh- the sign for ‘babe, I get it, now don’t make me cum in my pants.’, and Halliday removed his finger, brushing over his prostate for a moment. He tried not to gasp and only failed slightly when that happened. He wouldn’t admit, their sexual actions that were hidden in plain sight was a _HUGE_ turn on. It really shouldn’t be, but it made him want to _ravage_ Halliday, make him _moan_ , and _beg_ , and-

Okay that’s enough of _that._ He shook his head to get back into himself. And stop thinking about last night, where Halliday had fucked his brains out. That had felt so amazing... he was definitely planning to do it the next night. And the next night. And the night after that, for good measure. Maybe even give each other oral in the boys bathroom in between classes. Once they started touching each other, it was difficult for them to stop. And today was a Friday, so they would have all weekend to fuck.

And cuddle of course. And so, so much more. He would never let Halliday go- ever, ever, ever. He didn’t care if they lived in poverty, (they won’t) went to jail, (again, they won’t.) or anything. As long as they had each other, it would be fine. They would be blissfully together forever, he hoped. He was absolutely ready to give his life away for Halliday, and Halliday was ready to do the same. They would die for each other. And they always would be absolutely ready and willing to die for the other.

Sure, in the future, he would marry Kira, but he wouldn’t love her. He would pretend to, and Halliday would be perfectly fine with it. In fact, Halliday would find a thrill in sneaking off to make love with a married man or do oral with a married man whenever his wife could walk in at any moment. It would turn him on, how they had to stay quiet, except for when they were at James’s big, empty house, where they could let loose, and fuck like animals all throughout the night.

He smiled fondly at Halliday. His one _true_ love. His secret lover. Damn Halliday was _amazing_ and hot. Halliday was a genius, and _utterly_ , _completely_ mad. And Og loved him for it. He focused on the DND for today.

But damn whenever the others left, they immediately pounced on each other, making out passionately and sloppily as they stumbled back up to their room. Fucking _hot_ bitch.


	4. Sleep? No, more sex please.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh yes the 👉👌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m writing this..  
> For me-  
> Nobody else is gonna read this-  
> And I put the most effort into this-  
> 🥲

He panted hotly against the others lips, Halliday’s body pressed suggestively against the curve of his own. Trouble was in the air, anyone could smell it. “Do you promise you’ll always stay with me, thick and thin, Og?” Halliday asked softly. They fit together like puzzle pieces- they were perfect for each other. “Of course, you brilliant, beautiful, utterly mad man.” He laughed out, kissing his cheek.

The other blushed softly above him, before shoving him down onto the bed, kissing him even more passionately. He could feel Hallidays bulge through his pants, and that made him shiver with want and need. A deep need, that made his own cock throb with want. “H-Hal~” he moaned out softly, feeling the other grind against him.

“I love youUu~” he moaned out, bucking his hips up into his grinding. “I love you to, Og~” he purred out, smirking. “You’re mine, okay? _Mine_. _She_ can’t have you.” Halliday hissed, and Og nodded “o-of course~ do you really think I would ever trade you, my best friend, my favorite person, for _some girl?_ ” “You tried to before we got together.” “Only because I thought you didn’t like me back!” Halliday started giggling at that.

Og chuckled once he heard Halliday laughing. He _loved_ Hallidays laugh. Almost as much as he loved Halliday. It was just so... cute. It was a kind of snort/guffaw that never failed to make him smile. A guy like him could kill Og real slow. He then felt Halliday begin to stroke his rock-hard cock again, and he arched his back, letting out a loud and lewd moan. Their mouths crashed together, tongues tangling in a heated battle.

“F-fuck babe~” he moaned out softly, squirming beneath him. Halliday snorted softly. “I’ve barely touched you and you’re already so needy~ don’t worry Og~ you’ll get what you want~” he purred, leaning down. He trailed his tongue across his cock

smorkity smork smork I ran out of ideas for the sin

**Author's Note:**

> Smorkity smork smork


End file.
